


"you're the thing that's driving me crazy"

by multiwriter



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Kiss scene, M/M, langa is encouraging, post-Episode 7, reki is insecure, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiwriter/pseuds/multiwriter
Summary: Reki is sad after his fight with Langa that night and Langa feels the same way, so he knocks on his window.-“Of course I care. You’re my friend.”Reki’s stomach turned to the sound of that word, but he couldn’t say anything. Of course Langa thought they were friends. Why would someone as amazing as Langa want to date someone as plain and boring as him.“Reki, talk to me more, please.” Langa begged, he cupped his face with his hands.Reki looked up at a pleading Langa. His face softened immediately.“I am not as good as you.” Reki murmured but Langa still caught it. Reki stood up from where they were sitting and avoided his gaze.“What are you talking about?”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 326





	"you're the thing that's driving me crazy"

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everyone  
> this is one of the first fanfics I've ever written so don't expect anything amazing, also I'm not a native speaker so, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> the timeline of this story is after episode 7 and also kinda in between episode 8, I know that's confusing. Let's say it's before Langa's match with Joe that night and a kind of alternative ending to episode 8.

Reki was never first in anything. He wasn’t the smartest kid in class or the most handsome guy that girls obsessed over. Even in his friend groups, he wasn’t the favourite friend. He was just there. Look around and there’s Reki, a good reliable friend but never the first choice. Though that never bothered him. He had enough friends to call himself well known, he had a fun job and his boss was the best and most importantly he had skating. He loved every part of skating since he was a kid. He loved watching people skate, he loved practising, he loved selling boards, he loved making boards, he loved teaching beginners how to skate. Skate was everything to him. 

Then, he met him. The one who changed his life. 

Langa was a peculiar individual, Reki thought at first. Then again, he was both from another country and had lost his father. Still, Langa was weird, in a good way. Reki found himself happier and less empty around him. Suddenly, he wasn’t the good old reliable Reki but someone Langa genuinely liked and wanted to be around. 

Reki liked Langa, these past few months were the happiest of his life. He taught him how to skate and made him a board specific to his talents and quirks. He was so proud of him, until that feeling turned green. He hated himself for being jealous. Most of all, he hated others for making him feel like he wasn’t enough. It was an endless cycle of self pity, jealousy and anger. 

The other night especially, when he saw the blue haired boy standing outside his house, drenched, probably freezing cold but still excited to see him, his heart skipped a beat. 

Langa wasn’t the problem, but he did break their promise. 

Reki was petrified of Adam, but he was worried about Langa more, because he’d been there. He’d lost a friend before, but with Langa it was worse. 

“Do you know how much I-” 

He had basically confessed his feelings that night. If it was any other person they would have rejected him, but Langa was too dense to even realise his declaration of love.

Maybe love was a strong word, but he definitely liked him a lot.

Now, days later, he was in his room under the covers refusing to come out. He turned off his phone knowing that Langa would call and text. Eventually though, he’d get over it. Reki was no one anyway, he was just a friend he knew for a couple of months.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thud on his window. He ignored it. It was probably a bird or the wind.

Then, he heard another one. Sighing, he got out of bed, instantly missing the warmth of his covers and opened his window to find the guy he liked outside. 

“What are you doing here, it’s late.” He meant to whisper but it came out more like a hiss.

“I wanted to talk to you.” He sounded worried, which was never good.

“No, we can talk at school, go home and get some sleep Langa!” Langa frowned, Reki didn’t expect him to come over and frankly he wasn’t ready to have that discussion, he had hoped to never talk to Langa again. He didn’t even think he’d reach out.

Then, without further warning Langa starts climbing his window, trying to get inside. Reki, completely baffled takes a step back letting the taller boy get in.

“Langa-”

“Please let me talk for once.” Reki’s eyes widen at that but he doesn’t object.

“I’ve done some serious thinking these past few days and I’m sorry for breaking our promise.”

“But you’re still going to skate against Adam.”

Langa sighed, that meant yes.

“I shouldn’t have made that promise.”

“I agree.”

An awkward silence followed. That was rare for them, their relationship was so natural, it just made sense. 

“That’s not all there is to it, is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Reki said a bit too quickly.

Langa gave him a meaningful look. “Fine, I’ll bite. When I was waiting outside your house, you were sad. And the days before, you were distant.”

“Langa don’t start-” Reki was on the verge of tears.

“Is this about skating?”

Reki looked down, tears were now dripping from his eyes to his hoodie. Langa put his hand under his chin, forcing him to look up. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Langa frowned.

At those words, Reki broke down completely burying his head in Langa’s chest. Langa’s entire body tensed. 

“I didn’t think you’d care enough to come over, I’m sorry for telling you to go away.” Reki whispered still inside Langa’s arms.

“Of course I care. You’re my friend.” 

Reki’s stomach turned to the sound of that word, but he couldn’t say anything. Of course Langa thought they were friends. Why would someone as amazing as Langa want to date someone as plain and boring as him.

“Reki, talk to me more, please.” Langa begged, he cupped his face with his hands. 

Reki looked up at a pleading Langa. His face softened immediately.  
“I am not as good as you.” Reki murmured but Langa still caught it. Reki stood up from where they were sitting and avoided his gaze.

“What are you talking about?”

Reki sighed. “Do you want me to spell it out for you, fine. You are amazing, your talent, your skills, you are such a great skater, you can do anything you set your mind to.”

Langa slightly blushed at that. “T-thank you, I mean-”

“No let me finish. You are all that and I am none. I can’t see an impossible trick and do it immediately, I can’t be the fastest or strongest or even flashier skater. I’m nothing.” Reki sighed. 

Langa got up and for the very first time he thought he saw a glimpse of anger in his eyes, but quickly it was replaced with worry and sadness.

“Reki-”

“I don’t need you to try and uplift me, I know it sounds sad and depressing but it’s true. Everyone knows it, everyone at ‘S’ wonders why you hang out with me, no one praises my skills, I am never enough.”

“Are you done?” Langa says raising his voice. Reki looks up surprised but nods hesitantly.

“Reki you are amazing.”

Reki snorted at that.

“Listen to me, without you I wouldn’t even know how to stand on a skateboard. And besides, I thought you loved skating, shouldn’t that be what you focus on.”

“I’ll never be as good as-”

“You’ll never be as good as who? Me? The guy who trained all his life at a similar sport and can only be amazing at skating because of YOUR skateboards?”

Reki blushed at that. “That’s not-”

“Oh then you’ll never be as good as Miya? The guy who trains professionally? Or maybe you’ll never be as good as Joe, Cherry and Shadow, the guys who have almost 10 years of experience on you.”

Reki stared at him stanned. He’d never heard Langa speak for that long.

“You’re right, you won’t be good as all these people with hours worth of training or maybe ever in your life.”

“I thought this was supposed to be encouraging.” Reki muttered under his breath.

“It’s okay to relax and enjoy something, without stressing if you’re the best at it. Besides you’re amazing at making skateboards. None of those people can do that.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to be the best. You’re literally about to skate Adam to prove you’re better.”

“No, you’re wrong. Skating is fun and sure I’m competitive, but it’s just exciting to exceed new limits.”

“Langa you don’t know your limits that’s the problem.” Reki sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

“Maybe you can help, skating isn’t as fun without you next to me.” Langa smiled and Reki had to stop himself from grabbing his face and kissing him. “The other day at school I told you I move on to the next round of Adam’s tournament.”

Reki’s mood shifted at the mention of that name, but he nodded nonetheless. He remember ignoring Langa at school and how difficult that was for him.

“Every time I win I am so happy, my heart skips a beat, it’s a feeling like no other and I keep chasing after it because of that. The other night though, that feeling was gone. I felt empty, it was exactly like I’ve been feeling the months before I came here, right after my father died.”

Reki stepped closer putting a hand on his back reassuringly. “You don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to.”

Langa sighed, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. “No, I should have told you about this months ago. When my dad died my home fell apart, our family was suddenly two people with so little in common. He was the glue that held us together. On top of that, we had to leave our home and friends to come here, a foreign place, to me at least and no one to talk to.

Then I met you.” Reki smiled at that.

“You were so keen on teaching me how to skate, so patient and supportive. I may be as amazing as you say Reki but you’re the reason for that. You’re the thing that’s driving me crazy, you’re the reason skating is so fun, without you it’s dull, because you’re the opposite of that word Reki.”

Reki was stunned. Langa, the guy he’d spent most of his time with for the past few months, the guy he cares so much about, he truly cares about him too. 

The world around them seemed to go slow, the taller boy cupped the shorter boy’s face with his hands. “Can I kiss you?” 

Reki nodded a little too enthusiastically making Langa chuckle softly.

Reki closed his eyes and was welcomed with Langa’s soft lips on his. The kiss was slow and delicate. Langa’s hands went down to Reki’s neck and Reki melted at the contact. This was better than any fantasy or dream he ever had. Their foreheads touched as they pulled apart, both trying to catch their breaths. Langa smiled at him and kissed his forehead. 

“You didn’t just come over to apologise, did you?” Reki asked.

At that, Langa blushed. “I like you Reki, a lot.”

“Yeah, I think I got that.” He laughed, like the little hypocrite he was, as if he didn’t obsess over this boy after the moment he met him. “I like you too.”

“So you forgive me?” He said with pleading eyes.

“Yes idiot, obviously.” He pushed Langa lightly.

“Then does that mean you’ll come back to the ‘S’ tonight to see me skate?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I can already feel their judgemental stares on me.” He faked shivering. 

“Who cares?”

“Obviously, I do.” Reki snapped.

“I know, I know.” Langa said apologetically. “I mean, we both know you could beat most of them.”

“Well-” Reki stopped, that was probably true. Even though most people at ‘S’ were skaters, most of them weren’t that good, but were purely skate enthusiasts.

“You’re not a bad skater, or even a mediocre one Reki.”

Was Reki that insecure and far gone that he had convinced himself he couldn’t skate?

“Besides, if people ask why I always am around you, just tell them you’re my boyfriend.” Langa smirked.

Reki’s eyes widened. “Excuse you, I am the guy who taught you how to skate and made your board, I’m not gonna just say I’m your boyfriend so people aren’t appalled that someone like me is around someone like you. I’ll have you know I’m awesome! Without me you-” Reki stopped talking and realised what was happening. Langa was trying his best not to laugh. 

“You, you are very cunning, you know that.” Reki pointed an accusatory finger at Langa, who was now covering his mouth to suppress his laughter.

“Yeah yeah you’re a little genius, let’s go now, so I can see you battle to the death with the weird bull fighter, tap dancing, drama queen.” Reki said rolling his eyes. 

Both of them got out the window as quiet as the could. 

“By the way, what’s up with his whole personality, it’s weird.” Reki commented as they ran towards the entrance of ‘S’.

“I don’t know I just try to keep my distance or else he gets close, if you know what I mean.” Langa comments.

“Gross.”

“By the way, can I call you my boyfriend if girls ask, how in hell is the gorgeous Reki hanging out with me?”

“Shut up, no one says that.” He rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile.

“No, I swear it’s problem, your fans won’t leave alone.”  
Reki playfully shoves him to the side and the both start laughing. “Yeah yeah, if you must, call me your boyfriend.”

They enter the ‘S’ at the last minute and the atmosphere brings them back to life and Reki knows right then and there as his boyfriend holds his hand, that he is happy.


End file.
